Structural elements exist, which may comprise metallic parts assembled together by bolting; structural elements also exist, which may comprise parts of wood assembled together by gluing. The document <<Structural response of slabs combining Ultra-High Performance Fibre Reinforced Concretes (UHPFRC) and reinforced concrete>> by Katrin Habel, Emmanuel Denarié and Eugen Brühwiler, dated in July 2005, mentions the work of Alaee and Karihaloo in 2003 on the repair of classic concrete structures by gluing a unit of Ultra-High Performance Fibred concrete to a unit of damaged classic concrete of the structure.